


Perpetuity

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Wedding, writing vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>perpetuity: noun: per-puh-TOO-uh-tee: eternity; a thing that lasts forever or for an indefinite period, in particular.</p><p>late Middle English: from Old French perpetuite, from Latin perpetuitas, from perpetuus ‘continuing throughout’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetuity

"...for perpetuity?" He shakes his head and growls at the laptop, wondering if the words would come easier with pen and paper, deleting a phrase over and over is not nearly as satisfying as balling up paper, feeling it crumple in his fingers.

He had thought it a romantic idea for them to write their own vows, like they do in those awful rom-coms John adores, but Sherlock is soon realizing that the feelings he has for his betrothed aren't something he has words for. It has always been like breathing, involuntary at best, not a choice, at least he didn't remember the moment when he decided he was in love with John Watson. And he remembers everything about John Watson.

He finally slams the laptop shut and dumps the offending machine on the floor next to him and pulls out an old journal and fountain pen.

He looks up at the mistletoe that is dangling above him and remembers last night.

It was a 4 at best, solved in ten minutes, nine of those minutes were spent trying to get Anderson to stop stepping in the evidence that would prove the brother-in-law did it. They trudged back to 221B in the six inches of snow that had been falling all day and collapsed on the couch after dumping all their wet clothes in a pile in the kitchen. John said something about hanging it up, Sherlock grabbed his hand and led him to the center of the room.

"Look up, John."

John looked up and giggled, yes, he giggles, then looked back down at his flatmate and soon to be husband.

"Brilliant, as always, but you know we don't need mistletoe for me to kiss you."

"I know, I just love the idea that people kiss under a poisonous, parasitic life form and find it romantic."

"Git!" They end up kissing under the mistletoe, on the couch, in the kitchen as they make dinner, eat, then wash up, and deep into the early hours of the morning...

 

"John, ahem...We are standing here in front of witnesses, in a church filled with lilac and ivory flowers(no, they are NOT purple and white), ivory candles and an actual minister, to swear that we will be together for as long as both shall live, knowing us, who knows how long that will be.

However. 

Everyone here knows, or think they know, all about me. They know the arsehole who grumps about on crime scenes, claims to be sociopathic, and likes blowing up remains in the microwave. You are the only one who knows me. You were the only person on this planet who could allow me to find myself again, and still find a way to love me. There are days when I walk around in a daze still wondering how and why you are with me, but then you look in my eyes and I see the faith and love in them, and you bring me back to Earth. 

The words for what you mean to me have not been invented yet, so all I can do here in front of all these astonished morons(sorry, I had it memorized this way)is promise my undying, everlasting love for you, and hope it is enough."

John looked up at his almost husband through hazy, tear-filled eyes and smiled.

"It is more than enough, love."


End file.
